The Silent Stalker
by Bethica
Summary: It's about a 20yr old genetically engineered female named Skyy-47, who escapes from Moonda Bay. After escaping the place she finds herself in New Gotham and she join forces with The Birds to take down that place.


The Silent Stalker  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I own Skyy-47 and Lena Shankar.  
  
A/N: I kinda got out of my writer's block but I don't know if I will create a chapter two, because I'm still dealing with the W.B.  
  
A/N #2: The Birds will be in chapter two and beyond. This is a back story of my newest character and this is a little introduction about her.  
  
Summary (This is the summary what this fanfic is going to be about): A twenty year old female who is genetically engineered, escapes from Moonda Bay. While running away from the institution that has a deadly secret, she comes across New Gotham and their heroes. The Birds. The genetically engineered female named Skyy-47, join forces with them so they can help her and destroy the institution, because what they are doing to the different types of humans (the Metahumans) are disturbing and horrifying.  
  
Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
On a warm summer afternoon in the month of June in an institute called Moonda Bay, scientists, workers, and guards are either patrolling the hallways or guarding the exits so their specimen doesn't escapes to the outside world. Deep in the hallways men in black suits are patrolling the area and one guard stands in front of the door that says "Basement" and under the sign it says "Only Authorization is allowed to access"  
  
A man wearing a white lab coat and holding a brown clipboard walks towards the door. He flashes his ID to the guard, the sentinel nods and moves out of the way. A red light bulb flashes on; it's to notify others there is a worker down in the basement. The scientist walks through the door and goes down the basement.  
  
The man walks down the stairs and it reveals a silvery basement with a lot of rooms and bedrooms for their specimen, each on the bedrooms it has the specimen's name and number. The man goes towards one of the bedrooms and the sign on top says "Skyy-47" He began to press buttons on the door that contains a security lock, only certain people who works at this institute knows the password to open the specimen's doors.  
  
The security panel made a beeping sound, a chime that means access granted. The door slides open and it shows an early twenty year old female sitting on the bed, looking at the scientist.  
  
The young woman stares at him in the eyes with full of hate in her. While gazing at him, she has a flash-back when she was a kid.  
  
Young Skyy-47 is sitting in her bedroom, being viewed by many scientists. Each of the scientists is recording her and writes down notes on their clipboard.  
  
The flash-back ends and she looks at her tattoo on her wrist, a symbol meaning "powerful" and she looks up the scientist, the same scientist that was studying her, because she is gifted, but she isn't a Metahuman or Meta. It's something twisted what these people did and soon why she is gifted is going to unravel, as soon she figures it out.  
  
The workers and scientists at this Insitute have no clue that Skyy-47 is someone who is unpredictable, very unpredictable. They won't know what hit them till she strikes back.  
  
Skyy-47 gets off her bed and she looks at the scientist who is the only man in the basement. How she knows that there are no guards in this area, because she has unique powers that no 'gifted' people in this institute has.  
  
"In a few hours were going to do some experiments on you. To see if you developed any special powers or abilities, other than your default ablities," said the scientist. He smiles at her and notices she is staring him down. "Yes?"  
  
She continues to stare at him within seconds she made his body to lift off the ground and she throws the body with her mind, right through the wall. She walks out of the bedroom, but more of a cell, and she goes over to the man, who uses her as a lab rat and she watches him, trying to get off the floor. She raises her left hand and fire shoots out of her hands, like a human flamethrower, the man covers his head, because he is scared.  
  
The scientist notices he isn't burnt, he takes his hands off his head and notice she is melting the wall with her Pyrokinesis. She is attempting to escape. The man is so stupid, that he isn't taking out his walkie talkie out, because she is going to escape, but since he is sooo mesmerized that she developed the powers already.  
  
Skyy-47 finishes melting the wall and it's a big round circle that is leading to the outside world. She looks at the scientists who are gazing at her, she rolls her eyes, she spins kick a bit lower, and smashed her foot on his head, causing to knock out cold. The young woman turns her head back at the other bedrooms, more like cells, she sighs for a few seconds. She can't escape them all, because they will get caught and who knows what they will do to attempt escapees. She turns her head back to the escape enterance and she hyper-speed runs towards it and dives through the hole.  
  
She rolls onto the grass and she continues to run towards the perimeter fence. She is increasing her speed, so the guards on duty can't tell that fast blur is one of the 'experiments' to Moonda Bay. She sees the fence coming up and she leaps into the air and lands onto the other side, she continues to run away from the Moonda Bay and he speed is decreasing to as fast as a jogger. She doesn't want to waste her stamina, but she doesn't want to go back there. Eventually she will go back to pummel that place and free the others who are like held as experiments. She runs towards a gas station and notice a man getting out of the car and she runs towards the gas station and she studies the man.  
  
Within seconds she is controlling the civilian's body. The man who body is being taken over by Skyy-47 goes over to the trunk of his car and opens it. He walks over to the gas station mini mart to stay there till the real Skyy-47 jumps into the trunk.  
  
Skyy-47 releases the mind control on him and she runs and jumps into the trunk. She grabs the hood of the trunk and slams it shut.  
  
The man looks around the mini mart a bit confused, "How did I walk in here?" The cashier looks at him a bit confused, like the man is stoned. The driver to the red mustang looks at the cashier, he sighs, and walks out of the mini mart, and then he goes into his car and drives off, his destination, New Gotham.  
  
Z7z7z7z7z77z7z 


End file.
